Nonvolatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, enable portability of data and software applications. In certain flash memory devices, multi-level cell (MLC) storage elements may each store a threshold voltage representing multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. The enhanced storage density may be associated with increased data errors.
To correct data errors, a flash memory device may utilize an error correcting code (ECC) technique. For example, the flash memory device may encode user data using an ECC technique to generate encoded data, such as an ECC codeword. The encoded data may be stored at the flash memory device and may be decoded by a decoder of the flash memory device, such as in response to a request for read access to the data from a host device that accesses the flash memory device.
The flash memory device may use a low-density parity check (LDPC) decoding technique to decode the data. Because of the complexity of LDPC computations, numerous techniques for decoding LDPC-encoded data have been developed. LDPC decoding techniques typically use multiple iterations to decode data, which consumes power and processing resources. Various techniques are needed to reduce power consumption and improve utilization of processing resources.